Bon anniversaire Soutaicho!
by Kirua
Summary: C'est la fête, Genryuusai célèbre ses 3000 ans dont mille en tant que Soutacho. Les autres capitaines ont décidé de faire une fête en son honneur. Comment se déroulera-t-elle? One Shoot.


Pour chaque humain, pour chaque être vivant, il y a UNE occasion où on est prêt à cohabiter avec n'importe qui. Par exemple, pour les chrétiens, ils font la paix même avec leur pire ennemie pour la journée de Noël. Au Soul Society, c'est pareil. Ils fêtaient les trois milles ans de leur capitaine en chef Yamamoto Genryusai ce jour là, c'était un jour de fête pour tout le monde. Les gars de la onzième division avaient fait une trêve avec ceux de la quatrième qu'ils haïssaient pourtant plus que tout. Kyoraku, Ukitake et Unohana avaient lancés l'idée de faire une fête en l'honneur de leur bien aimé Soutaicho et les autres approuvèrent avec enthousiasme cette idée même si Byakuya n'admettrait jamais avoir été enthousiaste. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin et les Vizards avaient aussi été invités pour l'occasion exceptionnelle.

Bien sûr tout se faisait dans le dos du capitaine en chef. Si bien qu'il crut mourir d'infarctus une fois qu'ils dirent ensemble surprise dans le noir comme des jeunes enfants mais cela toucha l'intéressé qui n'avait jamais eu le droit à ce qu'on lui chante un joyeux anniversaire.

« Je... Je suis ému, je sais pas quoi dire...

-Ne dites rien, Soutaicho, profitez juste! Affirma le vendeur avec un de ses sourires francs.

-C'est vrai, on est tous venus pour vous souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire de trois milles ans! Le soutint l'autre shinigami exilé blond mi longs.

-Kisuke Urahara, Hirako Shinji... Merci.

-Eh bien si on m'avait dit que je pourrai voir notre cher Sensei rouge comme un enfant un jour, j'aurai pris la personne qui me l'a dit pour un fou! Et pourtant... Rigola Kyoraku.

-Et surtout si on m'avait dit que le petit Byakun y participerait de bon cœur, j'aurais été hilare. » Nota la femme shinigami exilée avec des cheveux en forme d'oreilles de chat.

Byakuya marmonna quelque chose comme « stupide chat » ce qui amusa tout le monde.

Puis vint le moment des cadeaux. Chacun, sauf les Vizards et Yoruichi qui n'avaient rien trouvé, avait offert quelque chose au vénérable maître du Soul Society. Son propre lieutenant lui avait offert un lot de diverses infusions et la théière pour aller avec. Soi Fon, quand à elle, un manuel détaillé qui réunissait l'avis des plus grands experts de Hakuda (Yamamoto est très puissant sur tout les domaines mais selon moi ne pourrait vraiment rivaliser au Hakuda face à Soi Fon et Yoruichi (même s'il ne lui manque que peu pour arriver à leur niveau) qui, elles, se spécifient dans le Hakuda contrairement au Soutaicho qui reste large), Unohana lui offrit un ticket spécial lui donnant le droit à une séance de massages intensifs à la quatrième division si son dos le faisait un peu souffrir par exemple. Pour le cadeau de Byakuya, il écarquilla d'abord les yeux constatant le bouquet de fleurs que celui ci avait dans ces mains. Mais en fait, les pétales se détachèrent pour trancher la tige avant de revenir sur la lame du capitaine de la division 6. quand la tige se coupa en deux, elle explosa dans un nuage de fumée pour faire place à un bocal de baume à mettre dans le bain pour détendre instantanément tout les muscles au contact de la peau, dilué dans l'eau, un produit nécessairement très coûteux.

Komamura, avait donné une écharpe très personnelle (entendez par là qu'elle était en poils de son torse et grâce à l'aide d'Iba, il avait cousu une écharpe mais comme il a toujours le pelage propre, cela ne dérangeait personne) tandis que Kyoraku lui donna une bouteille de Spiritas, un alcool à boire à plus de 90% d'alcool. Hitsugaya lui, lui offrit une patinoire qui ne fondait jamais, idéal pour faire du patin, chose que le Soutaicho appréciait assez. Quand à Kenpachi, il donna ni plus ni moins une sculpture magnifique en bois du visage de Yamamoto. Le trait était d'une finesse incroyable. Idée de Yumichika souffla-t-il. Kurotsuchi, lui, il s'agissait d'un nouvel uniforme remplis d'inventions assez sympathiques. Ukitake avait aussi donné à son maître un objet fort utile, une lotion de jouvence. Si des signes de grande vieillesse se faisaient sentir, une gorgée de cette potion par jour pour retrouver la forme de la jeunesse. Pour ce qui est de Urahara, il donna un bon de 1 000 000 de Khans à dépenser dans son magasin pour acheter ce qu'il voulait.

Là où tout le monde crut que ça allait se gâter, c'est quand trois shinigamis arrivèrent d'un Garganta, vêtus de Shihakushos blancs. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tôsen. Tout le monde mit la main au manche de leur sabre.

« Allons allons, amis d'un jour, ennemis de toujours. Aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas une trêve en l'honneur du troisième millénaire du Soutaicho Yamamoto? Même si nous sommes des traitres, nous sommes avant tout shinigamis non? Alors arrêtons pour aujourd'hui notre guerre. »

Si tout les autres capitaines étaient moyennement d'accord avec le principe, le Soutaicho, lui, accepta cette brève trêve avec joie car maintenant, tout les Taicho étaient réunis pour ce jour exceptionnel.

L'alcool coulait à flots, Hinamori trinquait avec Ichimaru et Aizen, suivit d'Hitsugaya, celui qui était au début le plus froid par cette idée de trêve mais qui, au final, en profitait tout de même.

Quand à Komamura, il retrouva son meilleur ami pour une journée, où ils parlèrent idéaux de Justice. Et un beau spectacle s'offrit aux autres quand Kenpachi et Byakuya, qui avaient un sérieux coup dans le nez, se livrèrent un duel d'une intensité magistrale. Les paris étaient lancés, tantôt sur Kenpachi qui allait gagner, tantôt Byakuya mais une personne annonça qu'il y aurait match nul et c'était Ichimaru, et il empocha la mise de tout les autres, les deux adversaires s'effondrèrent pile au même moment.

A ce moment, Aizen chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du Soutaicho et déposa une tasse à thé en argent remplis d'un thé qu'Aizen servait tout les jours à l'Espada.

« Ceci est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous, aussi bien l'astuce pour résister à Kyoka Suigetsu que ce thé devant vous. Bon anniversaire, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. »

Matsumoto, qui avait l'habitude de boire toujours beaucoup trop, mis fin à la fête en demandant un strip tease au Soutaicho, chose qu'il n'apprécia évidemment pas, lui même étant parfaitement sobre.

« Bon maintenant la plaisanterie a assez duré. Ryuujin Jakka, tire les de leur ivresse. »

D'immenses flammes jaillirent du katana de Yamamoto ce qui emporta tout le monde au loin, sauf les trois traitres et le lanceur de ces flammes.

« Bon eh bien nous allons nous en aller aussi, Ex Sensei Yamamoto. Nous nous reverrons sur le champ de bataille. A la prochaine. Et encore bon anniversaire. »

A leur départ, Yamamoto soupira. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils restent plus longtemps, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à ranger tout le merdier qu'ils avaient fait. Mais malgré ça, cet anniversaire resta le plus beau que Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto eut la chance d'avoir.


End file.
